


Spinning revenge

by IntolerantBonita



Series: I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drunk kiss, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Party, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Spin the Bottle, brallon, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: It's Brendon's turn to use Dallon for his own desire.





	Spinning revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I want to apologise everyone for the following ship. It's 3 am and I haven't written fanfiction in almost 4 long week(e)s.  
> And no, it isn't about fidget spinners.

"Oh, here you are," said Dallon from the doorstep of the instruments room.

Although Brendon had heard a buzz outside, he hadn't paid attention to it until the door got opened. He was sitting at the piano in an empty storeroom, playing the theme of "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" on the loop. He wasn't sure how much time he had spent there after going down the stage, but when he gave Dallon a look, he noticed the man had already changed his clothes and exchanged lenses to glasses.

"Did something happen?" the bassist continued suspiciously when Brendon didn't say anything in response.

 _"You fucking tell me,"_   Urie thought. He had to admit - things had changed since their trip to a laser house and both of them were aware of it. After their kiss, they were barely talking, or at least Brendon was avoiding Dallon. He couldn't forget humiliation and anger he had felt that day and ever since, the feelings were raising stronger every time he looked at Dal.

"Are you going with us? We found an empty room here and we're having a small party," Dallon tried again, but he was slowly backing off from the open doors.

"I was actually thinking about calling for a taxi and going to the hotel," Brendon spoke in a husky voice louder than he meant, catching the attention of the other. He placed a cigarette in an ashtray; although the squad tried not to stink the building complex up with smoke, it was a thing that helped him to think.

"Don't whine," he rolled his eyes. "You gave an amazing show today and now it's time to celebrate. Stop looking at me like this and stand up, the beer's getting warmer," Weekes finished, turning the light off and disappearing in a hallway.

Brendon wasn't in a mood for another party, but he recklessly shut the piano's flap down anyways. He was getting sick every time he had to look at Dallon who kept acting like nothing really happened, while he himself was constantly followed by the thought of a revenge. But at the same time, Brendon wasn't necessary heartbroken - they were adults and furthermore, they were good friends, so he had to cope with the whole case differently. He got up and left, trying to find the right room.

 _"So that's all for the clean air,"_ he thought, walking in. People were sitting everywhere, drinking beer and smoking, having a great time after the successful gig. Although the noise and chaos were overwhelming, his coming didn't last unnoticed. Brendon was greeted almost with an applause and soon after that, tipsy Zach put a bottle in his hand.

Beer after beer, Brendon kept forgetting about his unreasonable sadness and his typical party mood was showing. Everyone was having fun, listening to music and talking in various places of the room. Spencer and a soundman that Brandon didn't know (yet) started a loud conversation about their childhood and teenage years; as time was passing, people were joining in, telling stories and shouting names of memorable games and toys everyone was familiar with. It was easy to predict that when someone would offer playing spin the bottle, drunk friends would welcome the idea with open arms.

"No, no, mate," only Brendon objected, shaking his head. He was sitting on the floor, his back leant against the sofa. "Maybe I am drunk, but I still have my dignity."

"You have your what?!" the makeup artist asked and the laugh followed.

"Are we adults or a bunch of fucking high schoolers?" Brendon tried again when Zack stood up next to the furniture.

"Don't complain! Finish your beer and give me the bottle."

The lead singer rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. When he was done, he wiped his lips with his hand and the bottle was thrown into Zach direction, caught well enough for the man's shape.

"Ok, people! Make some space and sit on the floor if you want to play!" he yelled, trying to outshout all the chats and laughs.

When Zack and some other people clumsily found their place on the floor, they started playing. Some of them chose embarrassing questions, some would rather do dares... Two rounds passed when finally Brendon had to spin the bottle again after standing on his hands for a minute and this time, the bottle pointed at Dallon.

Brendon was dizzy, but his heart skipped a beat when he looked at the man who was basically at his mercy. There was no time left to think, he had to make a quick decision and rustle in his ears with rushing thoughts in his head didn't make it easier.

But what did make him say that? The need for revenge, too much alcohol or adrenaline that didn't go back to normal after the show? The memories of their kiss appeared in front of his eyes again, he again felt like panicking; Brendon barely managed to put himself together before another player would have found him, leaning still on the same fucking wall to which he had been pinned literally minutes earlier, trying to catch his breath and calm his heart. He didn't care about Dallon's motives anymore and the fact that it was just a stupid joke or way of winning lost its sense as well. Brendon was sure Daldo also didn't forget and if he did, it was a good moment for a small reminder. In front of everyone.

"Dal, oh well," Brendon mocked his eyebrow, looking straight at the man. "I dare you to kiss me."

Although he mumbled a little, his words created the desired effect. Brendon didn't know how many people were in the room, but everyone got silent at the same time. Some of them only exchanged glances, not dare to speak or even move, thirsty for the man's reaction.

But Dallon didn't do anything. He just returned the gaze, trying not to let anyone know he was ready to explode at any moment.

"Maybe at least you will tell everyone what happened in the laser house?" the singer continued, wanting to hear a real answer.

"Nothing happened," Dallon finally spoke in a tense voice.

"You haven't told anyone? I don't think you..."

"You still aren't over it? It's time to grow up," the taller man didn't break the eye contact and Brendon thought he had never seen such an expression on his face. Dallon was angry, for sure, but his eyes were full of a strange madness and no one really knew what he was capable of.

"Do you fucking miss my tongue or what?!" Weekes raised his voice in a perfect silence. "This is ridiculous, I don't know what's your point, but I know I won't fucking kiss you."

"So, I guess I will do it for you," Brendon replied slowly. He wasn't afraid of him, he didn't care if the other one would punch him in the face or return the kiss. Too drunk to think about consequences, Brendon stood up and made a few steps to where Dallon was sitting.

"Are you serious?" Dallon asked in a disbelief, looking at Brendon from the floor. He was sure Beebo was going to grab him by the shirt and lift him up, but instead, he did something unexpected - he got down and straddled on Dal's legs.

When Brendon was finding his place, Dallon felt a cold touch of glass on his neck. Although it made him shiver, at this point, he was just done with the other's shit. He was so drunk he could do anything just to make Brendon silent for a minute and he didn't really mind kissing him again.

Dallon managed to take his glasses off and placed it next to them on the floor. And as soon as he turned his head back to Brendon, the man put a full bottle to his mouth and tilted it firmly, forcing him to take a sip; when Dallon gulped, Brendon took the bottle away and kissed him.

It started slowly but for sure it wasn't a polite kiss of two boys secretly crushing each other. Brendon, hot from emotions, gave up thinking how his plan had come unstuck; he shouldn't have been the one starting the kiss, but he still had a chance make Dallon angry and crazy for more.

He could feel irritation pulsing from Dallon when he put hands in Dal's hair and pulled it down. He raised himself a little, lifting his hips. For a short moment, Brendon was fully dominating above the man, but when he felt Dallon's palms on his butt, he decided to change the tactics a little more; he sat down again and started moving his hips back and forth. The act took Dallon by surprise and, although he was trying so hard not to let Brendon know how much he enjoyed it, he let a single groan out, straight into the other's mouth.

Brendon didn't stop the kiss but smiled at the other's reaction. He loved the feeling of being on top with a right to decide how close he's gonna push Dallon to the edge. He wanted Dal to crave for his touch, to impress him, to show that Dallon himself wasn't the only one who could be powerful; he wanted to hear confused people whispering "wow, that was intense", he wanted them to ask Dallon what was going on between them... And if he could have all of these just by the price of this one kiss, he was able to do it without further delay.

Unlike their first kiss, this one wasn't that perfect but both men still enjoyed themselves. It was sloppy and messy, their tongues were slipping over each other in an unusual rhythm. They were thirsty for more but it felt like they were running out of oxygen at the same time. When their heavy breaths filled the room, Dallon drowned in the affection. Until that very moment when Brendon's hips brushed again against his own body, he had had no idea how much he missed him. Dallon placed his palms on singer's neck, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. He tried to remember every single detail since he didn't know when would be the next time they could be that close again. Brendon tightened his grip on Weekes' hair and the man moaned again, melting under the pleasure. He quickly thought Brendon could have taken him right now, on this floor, and he wouldn't have objected in any way...

"OK, ENOUGH BOYS! Beebo, take your exhibitionistic ass off from Dal!" Spencer yelled, hitting Brendon in the back heavier than he intended. But it helped - the men were finally brought back to the Earth. It felt like they blocked out for a good couple of minutes; little was missing and they would forget about everyone in the room, starting seriously making out.

"You're gonna regret it tomorrow," Brendon heard.

Again, Dallon was the one who broke the kiss. It took Brendon a minute to recognise Weekes' voice and when the world became less of a blurry mess, Brendon noticed the man was looking him dead in the eye. Dallon's hair was all over the place, his lips were reddish and, although Brendon tried not to focus on this beautiful view too much, he couldn't help but stare.

"Not as much as I regret not kicking you in the balls last time," Brendon mumbled, taking his beer and unstably standing up. He walked to his old place, perfectly aware of all the eyes following him.

"Thank God we didn't have to separate you two by force," someone said, trying to make the situation less awkward. "Dal, it's your turn now."

They tried to make the game fly as before but soon the party ended. When Brendon was heading to the doors with other friends, he gave Dallon a quick look. A smirk on the man's lips haunted him till he finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it! <3


End file.
